This project involves the application of digital computer technology to the diagnosis of disease based on microscopic morphology of cell specimens. Techniques of digital image processing are applied to delineate objects of interest in digital images of human breast aspirates and to compute mathematical characterizations of various morphologic attributes such as size, shape and texture. Techniques of statistical decision theory and cluster analysis are applied to the problems of classifying or identifying individual cells and defining a grading system for smears.